Fault detection circuits are known. A conventional fault detection circuit can compare an input (monitored) voltage signal to a threshold voltage, and can generate a fault output signal in accordance with the comparison. For example, in some fault detection circuits, if the monitored voltage signal is greater than the threshold voltage, a fault output signal generated by the fault detection circuit changes state, for example, from a high state to a low state.
Some conventional fault detection circuits use at least one integrated circuit pin in order to receive the threshold voltage and at least one other integrated circuit pin in order to output the fault output signal.
It is known that it is generally desirable to reduce pin count of an integrated circuit. Some other conventional fault detection circuits use a fixed internal threshold that is not settable by a user, and therefore, do not require one or more pins to receive the threshold voltage. However, it is generally desirable to provide a user settable threshold.